This Time Around
by Morgan99948
Summary: Liv Pierce has dealt with pain and loss. When she moves to Beacon Hills for a fresh start, her world flips upside down after she learns about things that she never imagined to exist. Secrets are revealed including a few that Liv never knew about herself. Can she handle what Beacon Hills has in store for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So I wrote this story a long time ago but I didn't update it for months. I got pretty far in this but I took it down because there were a lot of things that I needed to change. I hope you all enjoy this story.  
** **(Starts from the beginning of season 2)**

 **I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters except Liv Pierce.**

 **Chapter One:**

If there was one thing I had known was needed, it was a fresh start. I needed to start over without all the pain, without the hurt. Moving to Beacon Hills wasn't my first choice, but moving to California was. It's not like I was leaving anything behind, besides bad memories. Certain memories that still haunt me. But nothing could compare to my parents dying in a car accident while being in the car with them. It was a miracle that I even got out of the wrecked car. What's worse is that I'll never stop blaming myself for it. If I didn't go to a party that night, then they wouldn't have been driving to get me. If I didn't get pissed about my sister, Jess, bailing on me, then I would've stayed home. So, it was just me. The lonely 17 year old girl with no family, no friends, nothing. But that was my past life. Its time I start living a new one.

* * *

My eyes flung open to the sound of the ringing alarm clock. I reached my arm out and slammed my fist on the snooze button. Why was it so hard to get out of bed? I yanked the blanket off of me and jumped off the bed. My eyes were blurry with sleep as I stood up. I stumbled to the bathroom, still half asleep, and splashed my face with water to help wake me up. The water was cool and refreshing. I looked up in the mirror and stared back at the brown eyes. My hair caught my attention. It was an absolute mess.

"Yikes." I walked out of the bathroom and to my closet, pulling out a black leather jacket and a pair of black ankle boots. I yanked the jacket off the hanger and threw it on my bed. I walked to my dresser and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a red tank top. Quickly, I changed out of my sweats and put on the outfit. I headed over to the long mirror to make sure I looked decent. It needed something…a necklace. I grabbed the gold-layered necklace that hung from my vanity and clipped it on.

My outfit was set, but my hair and face were not. I walked back to the bathroom and turned on the curling iron. I started off with the first dark brown piece and finished within 10 minutes. I did my makeup quickly and ran out of my room and to the kitchen. I took a banana out of a bowl and grabbed my bag off the couch.

"Time for day two." I muttered to myself in an annoyed tone.

* * *

I stepped out of my car and locked it. I noticed the gorgeous Porsche parked next to me and felt a pang of jealousy for whoever had it. It's not like my car was bad. It was a black Mercedes that my sister left. I've just always admired Porsches.

I threw my books in my locker and grabbed a notebook for study hall. The thing I hated most about being a new student was the staring. Everywhere you go, there were eyes following you. It was like they have never seen a new person before. You get the judgy looks from the all too preppy girls and the creepy, trying to be seductive smiles, from the desperate horny guys. It would be a different person each time doing one or the other.

I continued to grab my books from the locker when my ears picked up on the whispering next to me.

"We need to find her." Someone said with concern in his voice.

"Stiles, I know. We will find her. Lydia is smart and whatever is happening to her, she'll break through." A different person spoke. I noticed he said Stiles. I've never heard of that name before. To be honest, I kind of liked it.

"Scott, the girl that I've had a crush on since the third grade somehow survived the bite and is running in the woods naked, probably losing her mind! I don't know how she's going to break through that."

Their conversation peaked my interest, so I shut my locker a little bit to see the two guys talking. When I looked, I met eyes with one of them. He was tan and had dark brown hair. He gave me a slight smile then continued to talk to his friend.

"We'll talk later." The brown-eyed boy walked away leaving the other one behind. His friend turned around and noticed me staring. He was pale and also had brown eyes.

"Sup?" He gave a small nod and grinned.

I shut my locker and faced him.

"You new? I haven't seen you around here before."

"Uh, yea I am. I'm Liv."

"Stiles. So where you heading right now?"

"Study hall."

"Cool. If you want, I mean I could walk you there."

I really didn't need him to. I knew exactly where it was, but I would've felt bad to say no.

"Sure." I gave him a smile.

"Yea? Alright, lets go."

During the walk together he had asked me a hundred questions about myself like 'where you from?' and 'why move here?' I didn't explain the whole story about my family though. Just that they passed and I live alone.

"Here we are." We froze in front of the class door.

"So… I'll see you around."

"Kay, thanks."

He gave me a smile as he turned around and walked off. My mind kept wondering back to their missing friend...Lydia. What happened to her? And why did Stiles say she 'somehow survived the bite?' That was weird. I hope they find her though if she's running around naked in the woods.

* * *

Study hall went by fast. I listened to music during the whole block, almost falling asleep. I kept thinking about Scott and Stiles conversation. The whole thing was just bugging me. I dropped it when I entered the cafeteria. Great, where was I going to sit? I didn't exactly have friends here yet. I noticed Stiles walking around a table with Scott. He looked up at me and smiled. He started to wave his hand at me, leading me to come over there. I hesitated for a second, but I didn't have another option. I walked over to him and saw Scott sitting with a pretty faced girl with dark wavy hair.

"You are going to sit with us today." Stiles said as he pulled out a chair for me. Gentleman, huh?

"Thanks." I sat down and Stiles sat on the seat next to me.

"Scott, Allison, this is Liv."

"Hi." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Liv." Allison smiled.

"Yea, you too." I smiled lightly back at her. Really hoping they don't mind I'm sitting with them for the day.

"Hey Allison, you're not alone anymore. Liv's seventeen too." Stiles said laughing. I swallowed hardly, my face burning. Scott started to laugh into his sleeve of his shirt. Allison looked at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked dropping her fork with a serious look on her face.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He put his head down and started to play with his water bottle.

"Ignore them." Allison smiled at me.

"It's okay. Last year, I missed the last half of the year because my parents passed away. So I moved here for a fresh start and I have to repeat the year, but its fine."

They all were dead silence. Way to break the ice Liv. Why the fuck do you keep telling people you don't even know about this?

"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine the pain you went through." Allison said.

"It was hard, especially when my sister left without a goodbye or anything. But, I pulled through and I'm okay now." Keep it up Liv.

They were still silent.

"I'm sorry. I've been here for two days and I drop a bombshell on you guys."

"You don't have to apologize." Scott said as he stopped playing with his water bottle.

"So… are they any stories that aren't depressing?" Stiles looked at us each.

"Unfortunately not."

"Same here. I have Kate's funeral later." Allison replied.

"You have a funeral to go to?" I asked. That sucks. I hope my story didn't make her feel worse.

"Yea, my aunts."

"Would that happen to be Kate Argent? I saw something about it in the newspaper."

"You read the newspaper?" Stiles asked with fries hanging out of his mouth. I let out a chuckle.

"Well no. I had one in front of my apartment door and it was on the front cover." All I read on the newspaper was 'arson conspiracy solved.'

"Yep. She's my aunt, or was my aunt. I'm sure you think I'm some freak now too, right?"

"Definitely not. You can't judge a person because of something one of their family members did."

"Thanks. But, a lot of people think I am. I hear people talking about me and there's going to be people taking pictures of my family later at the funeral."

"Who cares what other people think. You'll be fine. You just have to breathe and tune them all out."

"I try." Allison let out a little laugh.

* * *

I arrived at my apartment and dropped my bag on the couch. I was so exhausted. Today actually went by pretty fast. At least I made 3 friends, I think. I felt sorry for Allison though. I heard things in class about her aunt. She was right; it was hard to tune them out.

I walked to my room and quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Once I was comfy, I hopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. I scrolled through the channels and saw that Charmed was on.

"Might as well."

I didn't even realize how tired I was. Maybe a nap would do some good.

 **Author's Note: Hey, so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If anyone can, please review** **. I would love to know what you all think.**

 **Xo Xo**

 **Morgan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello my lovelies! I hope you're ready for this chapter. A lot of you may be confused with what's going on with Liv in this chapter, but I can tell you now this is only the beginning. Just wait. So here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters except Liv Pierce.**

 **Chapter Two:**

The school day was almost over, thankfully. On my way to my locker I noticed Stiles by his own. I ran over to him to talk since I skipped lunch.

"Hey Stiles!"

"Oh, hey Liv. Where were you earlier?" He smiled and grabbed a book for his last block of the day.

"I had to go to the office and sort some things out."

"You're already getting in trouble huh?"

"Ha, no. It was nothing like that."

"Yea, sure it wasn't." He gave me a wink and shut his locker.

"So…did you ever find your friend? Lydia?" I had to ask. I had been curious all night about it.

"How'd you know about that?" He froze and turned to look at me.

Shit.

"Oh, well honestly I overheard you talking to Scott yesterday."

"So, you were eavesdropping?" He started to smile.

"I wouldn't call it eavesdropping."

"Oh, really? What would you call it then?"

"Listening really closely to people that are talking quietly to each other." His smile only grew wider.

"So, eavesdropping basically?"

"Okay, I was eavesdropping. I tend to do it a lot. I have a great sense of hearing so get used to it."

"Oh, that's great. I'm gonna have to be careful with what I'm saying when you're around."

"Why, you don't trust me?" I tilted my head.

"No, it's not that. It's just there are certain things…" He trailed off. I crossed my arms while he thought of what to say.

"Well, we found Lydia, to answer your question."

"You don't trust me, do you?" I was slightly taken back.

"To be fair, I barely know you."

"Stiles! You, Scott and Allison are my only friends so far. And I am a very trustworthy person. I've never told somebody something that I wasn't supposed to besides when I was 9 and I told my parents that my sister stole money from my mother's purse."

"I'm sorry. You're right."

"Okay, thank you." But there was something else bothering me that I needed to ask him.

"While, I was listening I heard you say something odd to Scott."

"Oh? What did I say?"

"Um…you said 'she survived the bite' and I was curious on what you meant."

He looked a little nervous but he shook it off.

"Yea, she got bit by this snake and we didn't know if it was poisonous or not, but it wasn't."

That was such bullshit. I could read the lie all over his face. Maybe I'll just go along with it and see how he answers some questions.

"Wow, well is she okay?"

"Yep, she's okay. She survived, like I said." He nodded his head and smiled.

"How did she even get bitten by the snake in the first place?"

"Umm…well she was out by her pool with her dog, Prada, yea and the dog was barking but Lydia being Lydia ignored it and she didn't see the snake. So it bit her."

I raised my eyebrows at his story. I had to give him credit though. He was quick with his cover up. He looked me up slowly waiting for my reply.

"That's it." He slowly said.

"That's it." I repeated.

"Yep."

"Look, I don't know why you're still lying and I know you may not be able to trust me now because you don't know me well enough, which is understandable. But, I can't stand lies." I sighed and left his side. I felt his eyes on me as I walked away.

* * *

For a few days, I was trying my best to ignore Stiles. It wasn't easy though. It was nice talking to him. He was the only one I was really close too and he was really funny. I only knew him for a short amount of time but I felt like I could trust him. I wish he felt the same way. At lunch I would mainly talk to Allison and I finally met Lydia, Jackson, and Danny. I've wanted to talk to Lydia and ask her how she's doing but she doesn't know me well enough and I would feel guilty asking her what happened. I think Stiles eventually couldn't take it any longer and he had to say something to me because after that one lunch, he came marching up to me with his hands in his pocket.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." I looked up at him. His beautiful brown eyes looked apologetic. I took a long breath before I spoke.

"I'm sorry I've been mad at you. I just don't like being lied to because I've been lied to my whole life. I also hate that you feel like you can't trust me because whatever you're keeping from me I can handle it, trust me I can. These few days have been hard because I like talking to you and you're probably my closest friend here and-" I was cut off by arms around me. He was hugging me for a few seconds before he let go. I could tell he was thinking he shouldn't have done that.

"No, thank you. I needed that." I waited a few seconds before talking again. Why was it feeling like a chore to speak right now?

"I'm sorry." I finally said.

"Don't be. There's nothing you should be apologizing for."

"Yes there is. I can't expect you to trust me because trust is earned. And I had no right being mad at you."

"No, I would be annoyed if my friend was lying to me too. It's not that I don't trust you because I do, it's just not something I'm allowed to tell."

I nodded my head, not realizing how tired I was. I was suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness. I wobbled forward feeling Stiles hands on my waist. He was talking, but I wasn't listening. His voice was just a blur and so was my vision. At that moment I was overcome by darkness.

* * *

"I still don't understand what's wrong with her."

"She's fine. She should be waking up in any second."

I focused on the voices and peeked through my lashes. I squinted at the light that was above me. It was way too bright so I turned my head and saw a pair of legs beside me. I lifted my head up and saw Stiles there.

"Hey." I managed to get the words out. My voice was shot and sounded ridiculous right now. I rose up and noticed I was on a medical table.

"What's going on?" I spoke with my voice sounding a little less awful that time. Stiles walked over to my side.

"You passed out at school while we were talking." He said as I continued to scan the room we were in.

"Okayyy and why doesn't this look like a nurse office?"

"Because it's an animal clinic." He simply said.

"Oh, right, an animal clinic, okay. Um, Stiles, can you please explain to me why you took me to an animal clinic instead of a nurse?!"

"Hey, calm down. The veterinarian here is an expert at this kind of stuff."

My mouth dropped.

"Yet again! A vet! You took me to a vet! And what do you mean this kind of stuff?"

"Well, I'll tell you a secret, my friends and I come to this guy for a lot. I trust him way more than a nurse that will just tell you you're dehydrated or you need extra sleep."

"That's not a secret I care about, Stiles. And I think I trust a nurse who deals with humans more than a veterinarian that deals with animals!" I was extremely annoyed right now. I felt the dizziness again before a man came in the room with a smile on his face.

"Hello Liv. I know you're probably a little confused right now, but it would be best if you took deep breaths right now. I'm going to give you something that will help your situation." He told me as Stiles walked on the other side of the table I was on.

"Why are you going to give me something? I only passed out. I don't think I need medicine for that."

He smiled again while giving me a long bottle with a light blue liquid in it.

"It's a drink. I want you to drink a little bit of it right now because if you don't you might pass out again." I looked at the liquid in the bottle and slowly opened it. I took a small sip, nervous of the flavor of it, but I couldn't taste a thing. It was almost as if it was water with blue food coloring. I didn't want to stop drinking it and I was suddenly feeling a lot better. And just like that I wasn't tired anymore. My vision wasn't foggy and the dizziness faded. I felt stronger. Disappointment came when I took the last chug of the drink. I looked up at Stiles and he looked amazed, while the vet continued to smile.

"What the hell was that?" My voice sounded normal again. I leapt off of the table and started stretching.

"Just a special formula, you could say, to help stress."

"I was stressed? That's why I passed out?" That was weird. Why was I stressed?

"Well that was part of it."

"You know what I don't even care. I feel great right now!"

"That's good. I'm going to give you more of that drink. I want you to drink it once a month. I'll give you the dates so you don't forget. When you run out of it, you can return here for a new dose."

I nodded my head and said thank you.

"You ready to go?" Stiles asked looking happy.

"Yes I am. Thanks again doc!" I followed Stiles out of the room. We walked outside and to his jeep. I hopped inside of it feeling so good.

"So what did I say? The vet better than a nurse office?" He grinned while starting his jeep.

"Yes, definitely. Thanks for taking care of me. You really are a good friend. One who prefers vets over nurses." I laughed again.

"Hey, no problem. And Liv, eventually I'm sure you're going to find out that secret. I mean being friends with me, is risky."

"How so?"

"They're just things that you're going to learn and you might not want to believe them, but they will most likely be true." He stared out the window.

"Well, whatever they are, it's not going to change anything. I promise. You'll still be my friend and don't forget I trust you." I smiled.

"I'm glad were friends. You're one of the normal ones." I snorted.

"Normal ones?" I asked.

"Yea, like I said, you'll learn."

 **Author's Note: Hi! I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be uploaded soon. If you have the time, please** **review.** **Your reviews will really help me with this story. Thank you:)**

 **Xo Xo**

 **Morgan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So I finished editing chapter three. This one is a big one. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Three:**

It was climbing day in gym, great. We needed a partner for it so I paired with Stiles. Scott and Allison were up first. They were up on the colorful rocks and for a minute Allison was kicking his butt until she looked down for a second and he made it to the top before her. Scott laughed at a comment he made, which made her mad so she kicked his leg and he fell down the rope.

"Next up, Stilinski! Pierce!" Coach Finstock yelled. Stiles and I strapped up into the harnesses and began climbing. It actually wasn't bad. I was surprisingly good too. I quickly had made it to the top while Stiles was still trying to finish. I kicked off the wall and slid back down.

"Nice job Pierce! You actually impressed me a little bit with that. You climb trees or something?" Coach asked as I removed the gear.

"No, not since I was younger." I let out a little laugh. Stiles came down from the wall and gave me a surprised look.

"How'd you get up there so fast?" He asked with his eyes wide.

"Was it really that fast?"

"When I was on the first step you were already halfway done."

"I was? Once I started to climb, I just couldn't stop. I didn't even think if I was going fast or not."

"Yea, extremely fast."

"Stilinski! Don't unhook yourself. I'm going to have you do it again with someone less challenging." Coach said looking at his clipboard.

"Good luck this time." I gave him a devilish smile.

"Erica! You're up." Coach said pointing at me. I looked confused and turned around. The blond girl looked up with a terrified expression. Her eyes widened as I looked at her.

"Come on, sweetie." He waved to the girl to come over. She came forward and went to get her harness fitted. She took a hesitant breath before her and Stiles began to climb. Slowly, she made her way up a few rocks before she froze in place. You can see her obvious discomfort as she remained still in place. Stiles had already made it to the top and started moving back down.

"Erica? You dizzy? Or is it vertigo?" Coach called up to her.

"Coach, vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." Lydia said as she rolled her eyes, sounding annoyed.

"Coach, I don't think this is safe. She has epilepsy." Allison said.

"What? Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? I have to get- Erica, y-you're fine. Just kick off from the wall. There's a mat to catch you. Come on!" Coach called up again. After a few seconds Erica kicked herself from the wall and slowly slid down.

"See you're fine. You're on the ground, shake it off." Coach walked away from her to move to the next group. A few of the students laughed as Erica looked embarrassed. I kind of felt bad for her. It wasn't her fault. She was walking pass me as I gently grabbed her arm.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She gave me slight smile and a shrug. She walked to the back of the gym and didn't move for the rest of class.

When gym ended everyone cleared out. I went to the fountain to refill my bottle of water. When I turned around I noticed the familiar blonde girl by the rocks. She had no harness on and there was no one around watching. I didn't want to say her name because that could startle her and she could fall. But then started to shake and her hands started slipping from the rocks.

"No!" I screamed running towards her. Her hands slipped from the rocks completely. I was never going to make it. Right before she was about to hit the ground, Scott appeared out of nowhere and caught her. He placed her down gently as she continued to shake. I ran next to him and Stiles and Allison appeared too.

"She's having a seizure." I said grabbing Erica's hand.

"Put her on her side, quick." Allison said and Scott did as told.

"It's going to be okay Erica." I assured her while pushing her hair out of her face.

* * *

The next day, we were in the café when we all went in shock. A blond girl came walking through in leopard print heels. It took us all a minute to realize that it was Erica. She looked completely different. Stunning actually. Her messy hair was now curled all nicely; her baggy clothes were replaced with a tight slim skirt and a leather jacket. Even her skin was different, it was like a porcelain doll. She was a whole new person. She walked up to a table with two boys and grabbed one of their apples, taking a bite from it.

"What in the holy hell is that?" Lydia asked. But no one was listening to her. They were all focused on the new looking Erica. She walked back out of the café after grabbing somebody's apple. I stood up and followed her out. I turned the corner seeing her leopard heels.

"Erica!" I called. She turned around with a smile on her face. I stopped in front of her.

"What, what is this?" I pointed to her.

"This? What, you don't like it?"

"No, you look great, it's just why and how?"

"It's a gift from a friend." She smiled again.

"Well you look amazing, really, but I just don't understand."

"You don't have to understand, just admire." She fluttered her long lashes.

"Look, I was a freak before. Living with epilepsy isn't the easiest thing ever. You need to constantly take your meds or you'll have seizures. I had zero friends and I looked disgusting. Now that's all changed."

"I would've been your friend."

"Please, you thought I was a freak too."

"Okay, I know that I can be a bitch at times…well a lot of the time but, I never thought you were freak. I didn't even know you! Hell, if anyone's a freak it's me. I'm the new kid that no one knows anything about. What, I'm trying to say here is that I would've been your friend before your…transformation." She smiled.

"I feel sorry for you. You don't know the truth about what's really going on."

"What do you mean?"

"What your so called friends have been hiding from you."

"You know what they're hiding from me?" I asked confused. She let out a chuckle.

"I actually like you. How about you come to the ice rink tonight. You'll find out what secret I'm talking about." She smirked before walking through the exit door. I followed her out and noticed the black Camaro waiting by the curb. Scott came out, slightly shoving into me.

"Sorry. What are you doing out here?"

"It's fine. I was talking to Erica." Erica grinned before getting in the passenger seat. The driver turned his head and glanced at me. He had a scruffy face and spiked up dark hair. I couldn't see his eyes due to the shades he had on covering them. He grinned widely. I couldn't tell if it was directed at Scott or me. But he drove off in a second.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked Scott.

"Someone you don't want to meet."

"A name would be helpful."

"Derek. Derek Hale."

* * *

I wasn't sure if I really should have gone to the rink. I didn't know where to go or what to expect. So when I stood on the ice and didn't see Erica, I figured she was setting me up.

"Erica?" I called out.

"What are you doing here?" A low voice said from behind. I quickly spun around and saw a dark guy about my age, sitting on the ice tractor.

"Oh, wow. Um… I was supposed to meet a friend of mine here." Technically Erica could be my friend. She did say she liked me and I personally have nothing against her. Even though now it looks like she ditched me.

"Sorry, there's no one here besides the two of us." He said turning on the ice tractor. My lips pressed in a line.

"Oh okay. Thanks… I guess." Why would she ask me to come here so she can tell me what everyone's been keeping from me and not show up? Irritated, I stepped off the ice and stopped for a minute to check my phone. I had gotten a text from Stiles but as I opened it I started to feel a little light headed. I crouched down for a few moments to steady myself in case I passed out like last time.

"I just want to not eat lunch alone every day." My ears focused on that same low voice from across the rink. Who was he talking to? Did Erica finally arrive? I stood back up and stepped onto the ice again. My eye sight was a little foggy right now, but I tried my best to focus on the figures.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek!" The familiar voice retorted. Was that Scott?

"That really hurts, Scott." There was a different deep voice that time. I suddenly snapped out of the haziness and looked at the man who was walking on the rink with…Erica and another guy following.

"I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus." That must have been Derek.

"Erica, how's life been for you since we met?" He questioned her.

She tilted her head and smiled. "Hmm, in one word? Transformative." She suddenly let out a growl as her eyes turned a golden yellow. What the hell was that? Her teeth, they changed and her eyes.

"Isaac?" Derek continued.

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that I'm great." He smirked. His eyes suddenly turned golden yellow too.

"Wait, this isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott interrupted.

"Then go home Scott." Derek urged.

Scott was then on his knees and slammed his fist into the ice. He looked up and his eyes also glowed. But now his face was different. It changed. Like physically changed. There was hair on the sides and his ears were pointed and longer.

"I meant fair for them." His voice was guttural. Isaac and Erica suddenly charged at him. The three of them started to fight. They were good too. But Scott was just a little better than them. It was almost like watching an action movie. It didn't feel real. They were clawing and flipping each other over. Scott eventually kicked both of their asses.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power. It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift, but all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott grabs Isaac and Erica and slides them to Derek's feet.

"It's true. It is about power." Derek starts to walk towards Scott. He does something strange with his hand. What the hell was that, more claws? His eyes suddenly turned a bright red and then he growled revealing fangs. His face had turned just like Scott's. He head-butted Scott and took a swing at him. This time Derek had the upper hand. Maybe he was stronger than Scott. He was definitely a few years older which made me wonder why he was fighting with a kid. And why was Erica always with him? And what the hell are they? Derek finally had Scott pinned down and I couldn't take watching him hurt Scott anymore.

"Stop!" I yelled feeling the lightheadedness return. I grabbed the rink wall for support as I started to feel dizzy. Why did this keep happening? I wasn't stressed and I've been drinking that doctor's juice. They all looked up at me, not even knowing I was here the whole time, except Erica. She smiled when she saw me. She struggled to stand back up, but once she knew she had her balance back, she started to walk towards me. Once she was in front of me, I put my hand on her shoulder for support.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"I don't know why this keeps happening to me." I let her go and put my hand to my head. I tried to focus on the pain going away while rubbing at my temples. And then, it disappeared. I wasn't dizzy anymore and I could see Erica clearly.

"So, what the hell are you?" I asked her.

"What do you think?"

"Well let's see here, claws, fangs, glowy eyes… I'm going to take a guess here and say a werewolf."

"You needed to know. If you're going to be friends with Scott, Stiles, and the rest of them, you need to know for your own safety."

"I just can't believe this is all real. Actually I can since I just saw it all, but I didn't expect it to be."

"Can we trust you with this? If Derek found out I told you to come here he'd probably kill me."

"I told Stiles already he can trust me. You can too."

"You're not afraid? I felt like the normal response to all of this would be shaking, screaming, running away, anything besides you're reaction."

"Erica, if there's something you're going to learn about me; it's that I'm not normal. And I don't run away that easily." She smiled and nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, my friend is currently lying on the ground choking on his own blood." I stepped around her and headed over to Scott. There was puddle of his blood on the ice and his shirt was completely shredded leaving slash marks in his chest. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?"

"No, it's okay. I'll heal."

"Healing, right." I couldn't help but feel all of their eyes on the back of my head. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling it was more of a 'can you back off?' feeling.

"At least let me help you get out of here." He looked up at me. His face had turned back to normal. I kind of wanted to see it up close but whatever. I grabbed his arm and swung it around my waist. They all stared at me as I walked out with Scott. But I couldn't take my eyes off of Derek. I was mad at him. I don't even know him but he hurt Scott. How could he fight a sixteen year old? I broke the eye contact and stepped off the rink with Scott. I had to see Stiles.

* * *

I asked Scott for Stiles address before I dropped him off home. I needed to see him to talk about tonight. Hopefully me finding out the truth will allow him to stop with all the lies.

Thankfully his jeep was parked in the driveway when I arrived. I ran up to his door and quickly knocked on it. After a few seconds it opened. He had a confused facial expression. Definitely wasn't expecting it to be me.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in? I really need to talk to you."

"Yea, sure." He opened the door all the way and stepped aside.

"Thanks." I stepped inside.

"Here, let's go up to my room." I nodded and he led me to the stairs.

His room was nice. His bed was in the corner and he had a desk against the right wall. There were a few posters on along his walls.

"So, what's up?" He sat down on the end of his bed. I sat down next to him.

"I understand why you thought you couldn't trust me."

"What do you mean?"

"With a secret that big, there was no way you would've told me it."

"Wait, um I'm confused. What secret are you talking about?"

"I know that there are werewolves. I know that Scott, Derek, Erica and what's his name… Isaac are werewolves. And I think that guy who works at the rink might be one too. I found out everything tonight. And don't worry my lips are sealed."

Stiles looked surprised then relieved.

"I'm so happy you know now. I hate lying. I have to lie to my dad every day and you were just another person added to the list."

"Can you tell me everything now?"

"Yes! I will tell you everything you want to know. This is so much easier that you found out."

"Yea, thanks to Erica."

"Erica?"

"Yea, she actually likes me and she felt bad that I didn't know what was going on so she told me to meet her at the rink tonight. She apparently was concerned because I joined your friend group. I'm guessing bad things happen to you guys?"

"Unfortunately, sometimes."

"Well I guess I'll have to just deal with it."

"So you don't care that there are supernatural things out there?"

"I don't know why, but no. Don't get me wrong, I did freak a little when I saw what was happening at the rink. But I don't know how to explain it. I guess it seems normal in a way."

"Normal?"

"Probably not the right word for it. It just sort of makes sense to me now. I'm just happy I know and I won't have to feel left out anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"Stiles, it's okay."

"If it makes you feel any better, Lydia doesn't know."

"Really?" I'm surprised she doesn't know.

"Yea, there's a lot I have to tell you." He smiled.

"I'm ready to know."

* * *

 _The ground I laid on was damp and cold. There were trees surrounding me and the sound of leaves crunching. The sounds started getting louder as if they were coming towards me. As I squinted my eyes, I could see a black large shape come creeping out from the trees. It growled and started walking towards me, steadily. I struggled to back up as it growled again. The shape was in full sight. It was a big black wolf. I continued backing up as it continued to come forward. I came to a stop realizing there was no ground left to back up on. I quickly turned around and panic as I notice I'm on the edge of a cliff. My heart started to race. Was this seriously the way I was going to die? Falling off a cliff or being eaten by this violent creature? I faced the wolf again noticing how close it had gotten. I tried to speak but no words came out. Its eyes glowed bright red. All too fast the wolf is lunging at me._

"No!" I shot up covered in sweat. Holy shit I almost died in my dream. Why was it so cold though? I searched in the darkness for my blanket but instead all I got was a handful of crisp leaves.

"What the hell?" I held the leaves in my hand and let them fall back down. I quickly jumped up and noticed I was not in my bedroom. I looked around and stared up at the tall trees that were surrounding me. Why was I in the woods?! I felt my leg, searching for my phone remembering I was wearing sweatpants and a tank. Of course I don't have my phone on me, so I don't have a flashlight. I was alone in the woods at who knows what time and who knows where exactly. Now I have to find my way back in the dark and cold.

"Just perfect." I mumbled to myelf. I started to walk when I heard a faint sound of leaves. I turned around but what was I expecting to see in the dark? I continued to walk and heard it again. I'm not going to turn around every time I hear something. It's probably just an animal. But then it was louder.

"Please tell me I'm not living out my dreams, literally." The crunching of the leaves continued and I bolted. There was no way I was dying let alone in the woods. I suddenly slammed into something hard and almost fell until hands caught my waist.

"Oh shit. Please tell me you're not a murderer."

"I wouldn't call myself that but some people otherwise." The voice was deep and familiar. Then I saw the bright red glow of eyes in front of my face.

"Derek? What are you doing out here?"

"I can ask you the same thing."

"Um, I may have woken up out here."

"You woke up in the woods?"

"Yes and I don't know how I even got out here! I don't know what's been going on with me. I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"Well, you did just find out that the supernatural exist."

"I could care two shits about that. There's something wrong with me."

"What's been happening to make you think that?"

"I've been having these weird headaches and I've been getting lightheaded and dizzy and last time I was with Stiles, I fainted. Then he took me to the vet guy and he gave me this really good flavorless drink because apparently I'm stressed which doesn't make any sense and now I'm waking up in the woods and I don't know where my apartment is because I don't know where this is." I said pointing my fingers around the trees.

"And oh my god this is just such a mess!" Derek just stared at me with a blank expression.

"And now you must think I'm a complete nut job. So this has been great, but I'm going to try to get out of these woods." I stepped around him but he grabbed my arm.

"I can't with what's going on with you. You need to figure that out on your own but I can help you get home safely."

"Why? You don't even know me and I don't think I trust you. After all, you did beat the crap out of Scott and I'm still pissed at you for that." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's not safe out here. I can protect you if something happens." I ignored him. He was right though. I have no idea what's in these woods and he could protect me. After all he was a werewolf.

"I would feel better knowing you didn't become a meal tonight."

"Okay, you can be my guard dog." He stared at me with a disgusted look.

"Okay, fine. You can be the badass Alpha that's taking me home. Let's go." I grabbed his arm.

It was about a half an hour of walking in silence until he finally spoke up.

"So how come you're not afraid?"

"Afraid of what, the dark?" He rolled his eyes.

"No. I meant of us. Most normal people would freak out about it."

"You know I've heard that a few times already. I'm not normal so there you go."

After a few minutes of more silence, I had to ask a question this time.

"Can I ask you something?"

"That depends on what it is."

"How are you a werewolf? I know Scott and the others were bitten, so how did you get turned? A scratch?"

"I was born into it."

"That can happen?"

He let out a small laugh.

"You're either born into it or bitten."

"What about a scratch?"

"Depends on how deep it goes."

"What else is there besides werewolves?"

"A lot. Hopefully we'll never encounter some of the things."

I caught the attention of a flickering light. It was the same broken light by my apartment. We were almost there.

"Finally, I can't believe I walked all the way out here."

"How do you know if you walked? Maybe you were running."

"I don't know because I don't know how or why I was out here in the first place."

Once we reach the road I let out a long sigh of relief.

"At least I didn't get hit by a car when I took a midnight stroll."

He laughed while we crossed the street. I hope I was smart enough to shut my apartment door when I left.

"Thanks for making sure I didn't get killed." He smiled and nodded. He turned around to leave but I stopped him.

"Do you know what's happening to me?" He nodded his head no and slid his hands into his pocket. Why didn't I believe him?

"I don't understand what's going on. What if I wander in the woods again and you're not there the next time? What if some creepy ass thing is out there with me and…" I took a breath and stopped myseld. I'd probably start feeling dizzy if I kept this going.

"I think you should get some sleep."

"Yea, you're right. Thanks again."

He turned away. I watched as he slowly disappeared through the trees. He knows something and I desperately need to know what it is.

 **Author's Note: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What's going on with Liv? Any predictions? Follow/Favorite if you like and pleaseeeee** **review** **.**

 **Xo Xo**

 **Morgan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I finished editing chapter four and let me tell you this is a big one with a bunch of reveals. Also, who watched the crazy season finale of Teen Wolf?**

 **I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters except Liv Pierce.**

 **Chapter Four:**

"What was wrong with your jeep again?" I asked Stiles while folding my feet up on the hard chair.

"I need a starter, which should've been done…" He checked his watch before rolling his eyes. "Forty minutes ago. Come on, I'm going in there." He stood up and walked to the grey door in the corner.

"Stiles wait!" I jumped from the seat but he was already inside the garage. I ran to the door and opened it, seeing Stiles pace to his jeep.

"Hey!" He called to the mechanic working on it, who flat out ignored him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He stood next to the mechanic that continued to work on his jeep.

"All I needed was a starter." Stiles told him.

"Yea, but it looks like your whole exhaust system had to be replaced." The young man finally answered.

"Why do I get the feeling your slightly overestimating the damage?"

"It's probably going to round to like twelve hundred parts in labor."

"Are you kidding? This thing doesn't even have a catalytic converter and yes I know what a catalytic converter is."

The guy said something back to Stiles causing him to roll his eyes. He turned around and walked back over to me.

"He said it's going to be fifteen hundred now."

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to beat this guy and force him to lower the price."

Stiles laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go back and sit." He placed his hand on my shoulder and pushed me forward.

"I hate those chairs." I mumbled.

"Yea, they're not the only things I hate here." I agreed with him while he grabbed the door knob. He froze and lifted his hand. There was a shiny clear substance covering his fingers.

"Nice, that's real sanitary. Good quality establishment you're running here!"

"Ew, let me see that." He held out his hand for me. I traced my finger on the palm of his hand and examined the slimy substance.

"What the hell is this stuff?" I looked at my finger which had the liquid residue on it. I wiped it on my pants and walked through the door.

"Figures." Stiles muttered.

"What?"

"The guy played lacrosse." He pointed to the picture hanging on the wall with the mechanic in a lacrosse jersey holding a stick. Stiles pulled his phone out when his face fell in confusement. I noticed his fingers starting to shake.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I can't…come on." He suddenly dropped his phone while staring at his shaky fingers. I quickly grabbed his arm and held onto it.

"What's going on?" My hand started to tingle. I removed it off Stiles arm and watched it shake.

"Okay, Stiles, I'm starting to freak out now. What the hell is happening? " He looked up at me and then noticed something through the window towards the garage. I turned around and tried to see what he was looking at and quickly caught on. There was a dark hand making its way down the door of Stiles jeep. But it wasn't a human hand. It had long claws and what looked like to be scales covering it.

"Oh, no." Stiles mumbled.

"Hey!" Stiles yelled before the thing took a swipe at the mechanic's neck. I gasped and saw the fresh wound on him before he covered it with his hand.

"Hey!" Stiles yelled again before collapsing on the ground.

"Oh my god, Stiles!" I tried to help him but I suddenly couldn't feel any part of my body anymore. I wasn't in control and I fell on top of Stiles.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's going on, I can't move."

"I can't either." He tried to move but struggled. He squirmed closer to his phone. He was able to press a 'nine' and then a 'one' but couldn't get the last number.

"Help!" The guy screamed from the outside room. Oh god the thing in there was killing him. I tried to move my finger to get the last number needed. My arm slowly slid down Stiles back and I was able to press it. Stiles suddenly shook.

"Stiles? What happened?" He didn't answer though.

"Nine one-one, what's your emergency?"

* * *

"I told you we walked in and saw the jeep on the guy, that's all." Stiles told his dad.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Stiles shook it and held it with his other.

"Nothing, can we just get out of here now?"

"Look, if there's something you don't think you can tell me-"

"You think I'm lying?" Stiles cut him off. I took Stiles hand and held it in mind. He slightly relaxed.

"No, of course not. I'm just worried about you. Now, if you saw someone do this, if you're afraid that maybe they're going to come back to make sure you both don't say anything about it."

"I didn't see anything, at all. Neither did Liv. Can we go now please?"

The sheriff nodded his head.

"Sure, but not your jeep." Stiles head shot up and looked at his dad with bewilderment.

"Were going to have to impound it." Stiles looked shocked and annoyed.

"Sorry kid, evidence." The sheriff patted him on the back and stood up.

"See you at home." He walked away to talk to the other cops by their cars.

"At least make sure they wash it." Stiles called to him. He turned to look at me with his brown wide eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Stiles, I was paralyzed. It was the craziest thing I've ever felt. Actually couldn't feel, I couldn't feel a damn thing. And that thing in there, it killed the mechanic right in front of you." He squeezed my hand.

"But out of everything, I'm shockingly okay." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"By the way, I'm sorry I fell on you. I couldn't prevent it from happening."

"Liv, you weigh like ninety pounds, shut up." We started to laugh and he swung his other arm around me.

"What was that thing?" I finally asked.

"That's what we need to find out."

* * *

The next day at school, I caught up with Stiles and Scott. They were sitting on the stairs talking. I didn't want to interrupt so I leaned against the wall until Scott looked up at me.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He smiled. Stiles turned around and looked at me.

"I didn't want to invite myself in your conversation. It seemed private."

"It's fine we were just talking about a book."

"Where were you like three minutes ago when I had to be Allison?" Stiles gave me a look.

"What?"

"Never mind him. We're talking about this book. It's where it has records of all the supernatural things.

"Like a bestiary?"

"You mean bestiality?" Scott laughed.

"No, she means bestiary. I told you it's a bestiary not bestiality."

"Yea, a bestiary is like an encyclopedia of mystical creatures." I told him. I only knew what a bestiary was from a project I had on myths.

"See?"

"How am I the only one who doesn't seem to know about this stuff?"

"Okay, you know you're my best friend, you're a creature of the night. It's kind of a priority of mine." Stiles made a motion with his finger.

"Okay. If we could find it and it can tell us what this thing is-."

"And who." I said.

"We need that book." Scott and Stiles both said in sequence.

* * *

After school, the plan was in full swing once the lacrosse game started. Stiles needed to get Allison's, grandfather's keys to his office and look for the bestiary. She was sitting on the bleachers next to her grandfather. Once she was able to act 'cold' and get his jacket that was Stiles queue. He walked to the side of the bleachers and Allison held out the keys for him.

One by one the players on our time were getting knocked out.

"Where's Stilinski?!" The coach yelled. He looked around the bleachers and pointed at someone.

"You!" He yelled. I looked up to see who he was pointing at. To my surprise it was Boyd.

"Can you play lacrosse?" The coach asked. Boyd looked at Erica, who shook her head. But, Boyd got up and removed his jacket anyways.

"Yes! We got ourselves a player!" The coach fists pounded the air in eagerness. I was going to get up and sit with Erica, when I noticed she was gone. That couldn't be good. I looked back at the game. One of the other team's players was charging at Boyd. Boyd forcibly knocked him back and the crowd cheered.

"The bigger they are, the bigger they are!" Coach cheered. What a ridiculous saying. He couldn't just say 'better'? Scott started to run at Boyd and was saying something to him. Why was there so much going on? Better yet, where did Erica go? I focused back on the game. Scott was running and was about to make a shot. He swung his stick and the ball flew into the net. Everyone jumped up and cheered. Suddenly, one of the other team's members slammed into Scott. You could practically hear his bones crack in his leg. The whistle was blown and Allison and I exchanged anxious looks before running on the field to him. We crouched down beside Scott .

"I'm fine it's already healing." His voice sounded strangled.

"The book."

"Stiles said it's not in his office. It's got to be at the house." Allison told him.

"Scott, your leg. Oh my god your leg is broken." She placed her hand on his leg.

"Not for long." Scott started to get up and Allison and I helped support him.

"Don't move." The coach ran over to us.

"Scott!" His mom also ran over.

"It's okay. I'm okay. I'm fine." He reassured everyone.

"I could've sworn I literally heard bones breaking where I was at." His mom looked nervous and she stared down at his leg.

"Heard it? I felt it." The coach replied. He wasn't the only one.

"Seriously guys, I'm fine."

Allison let go of him and walked to her grandfather.

"We should go." Allison spoke to her grandfather.

"Hold on." He spoke. Scott and I both looked up at him.

"I want to ask him one more thing." My grip around Scott's waist tightened. What the hell did he want?

"Scott, I need to find Stiles." I whispered in his ear.

"It's okay, go. I'll be alright." He looked me in eyes, assuring me.

"Are you sure?"

"Liv, find Stiles."

 **Author's Note: This chapter is very short but I will be posting part two of it tomorrow, which is a very rare thing I do. The next chapter is a big one so be prepared. I think you'll be pleased on why I made it into two parts too. By the way, please** **review** **if you get the chance!**

 **Xo Xo**

 **Morgan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here's the big chapter I promised you all. You're gonna love this one! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters except Liv Pierce**

 **Chapter Five:**

I scanned the principal's office for Stiles but he wasn't there. Where the hell did he go?

"Stiles!?" I called out, but there was nothing. I froze in the main hall and tried to focus on any sounds. Then there was one. It was like a screeching animal coming from the opposite end of the hall. I ran down it and slammed open the doors to where the pool was. I walked slowly, cautious on what was in here. I noticed the blonde hair next to the wall. Was that…Erica?

"Oh my god, Erica!" I ran over to her and pulled back the hair covering her face. I checked for a pulse from the unconscious girl. It was slow but it was there.

"Liv!" Stiles voice called. I sprang up and ran around the wall. Stiles and Derek were floating in the middle of the pool.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Derek yelled.

"Um, I think the real question is what the two of you are doing in the pool."

"Wha-What do you think we're doing? Get in the pool now!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I'm not getting into a pool fully dressed. Are you crazy?"

"Liv, listen to me. That thing is here and if you don't get into the pool now, it's going to paralyze you just like it did to Derek, just like it did to you the night before at that garage." Shit. I did not want to get paralyzed again. I quickly ripped off my jacket and kicked off my shoes, slipping my phone into one of them.

"Hurry!" Stiles yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I walked to the edge of the pool and slid into the water. It was warm as it soaked around my body. I swam over to Stiles and Derek who both looked like they were struggling.

"Do you need help?"

"Uh yes!" I secured my arm around Derek's waist, who was extremely hard to carry in the deep end of the pool.

"Why couldn't our pool have just a little bit of a low end so we could stand?"

"Because they didn't think that two people would be in it struggling to hold up a paralyzed person while a creepy lizard is waiting by the edge for us." I smirked.

"Not funny."

"You're right. I would've put a 'ha-ha' at the end of it."

"Hey Derek, now that there's no way you can avoid talking about this with me, what do you know about my problem because you know more than you're letting on."

"What are you talking about?"

"My whole headache, waking up in the woods, blacking out, problem."

"Wait, you woke up in the woods?" Stiles cut in.

"Yea, sorry I forgot to mention that. Derek?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"You said you can't help me with what's going on, not that you didn't know." He growled.

"Derek, I have the right to know what's wrong with me."

"I can't."

"Derek!"

"You're special!"

"What do you mean 'special'?"

"I mean you have a gift."

"What kind of gift?"

He didn't answer me.

"Derek! If you don't answer me, I will let go of you and drown you myself." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to be the one who tells you."

"Tell me what?"

He took a breath before answering.

"You're like us."

"I'm like you? Okay, Derek I'm pretty positive I am not a werewolf."

"No, not a werewolf. But, something similar." I didn't even realize until now how close my face had gotten to his. He locked his hazel eyes on mine before I spoke again.

"What?" I finally asked. We were all distracted suddenly by a lizard like creature crawling around the pool. Its eyes were like a snake with slits and scales that covered its body.

"Nice timing!" I yelled at it. It would show up right when I was getting to the bottom of things. It gave me a hiss.

"Oh, shut up." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey, maybe it's not the best idea to antagonize the thing." Stiles told me.

"Maybe it could've joined us after the conversation we were just having." I replied in annoyance. I looked back at the creature that lurked around the edge of the pool.

"Well what are we going to do? We can't just float here, were going to get tired."

"We've been in here for about an hour and a half. Tough." Derek groaned. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Did you try calling anyone?"

"I called Scott but he hung up before I could tell him anything." Stiles replied.

"Derek can't you howl or something?"

"No, I can't"

"Oh well this is hopeless." I mumbled under my breath.

"Woah, hey where'd it go?" Stiles asked. The thing wasn't by the pool anymore.

"Guys, I can grab my phone. It's in my shoe." I spoke very lowly.

"No!" Derek and Stiles both yelled in unison.

"Why not? I could get out of this pool and grab my phone before that thing even comes back. Stiles you're stronger than me and I won't be able to keep Derek up. It has to be me." Neither of them answered. You could see it in their eyes that they weren't going to agree with this.

"I have to do this." I let go of Derek's waist and started to swim to the edge.

"Liv!" Stiles and Derek both called my name but I continued to swim. I had to do this otherwise who knows how much longer we would be here for. I lifted myself out of the pool and ran to my shoes, dripping all over the place.

"Liv! Behind you!" Derek yelled. I didn't bother turning around, I grabbed the phone and dove back into the pool.

"Great, now how are we going to contact someone?" Stiles groaned. I held up my phone which was luckily in its case.

"They don't call it a life proof case for nothing."

"Why didn't you just bring it in with you before?"

"Because, where's the fun in that." I flashed him a wicked grin. I quickly dialed Scott's number, but got no answer. I tried Allison next, but still there was nothing.

"Ugh!" I angrily chucked my phone at the wall and watched the case open in half.

"Oh, that's even better." I swam back to Stiles and Derek and helped support him again.

"I thought it was life proof?"

"I have a good arm I guess. Not good enough to keep holding up this one though. Why is everyone getting hurt today?"

"It's Beacon Hills, what do you expect?"

"Not this, obviously."

"We need to try to get that diving board. We can grab onto the legs of it." Stiles said while swallowing some water. It was becoming harder to swim while holding Derek. We started to swim towards the board. When we finally got to it Derek started to slip form my grip. Stiles slowly started to sink and I started to choke on the water that was traveling down my throat. I attempted to kick up but Derek's weight was starting to push me down. The three of us were about to sink. Well I guess this is it. Then a miracle happened. I was no longer in the water, but being thrown into the air. Luckily something caught my landing. I coughed up the extra water still in my throat and wrapped an arm around whatever was underneath me, hugging it tightly. It felt like a body, so I assumed it was Stiles. Oh how wrong I was. I stared into the hazel eyes for a good minute before I said something to Derek.

"I'm sorry; I have no idea what just happened." There was then a growl from behind us. I turned over and saw Scott all wolfed out, crouching on the diving board. The lizard darted around him and knocked him over. Scott was back on his feet and facing the creature. He growled at the lizard as it wrapped its tail around his leg. The creature tossed him at the mirrored wall. It smashed; little pieces fell to the ground. Scott grabbed a long piece of the shattered glass and held it up to the creature. It froze while staring at its reflection for a good minute. Suddenly it spun around, climbing the wall and out through the ceiling window. Distracted, I forgot I was still on top of Derek.

"Oh, crap. Sorry!" I shifted my body and was about to climb off of him when he placed his hand on the small of my back. I looked back into his eyes and watched the corners of his mouth slightly turn upward. God, he was attractive. Wait, stop Liv. Don't think like that.

"Look who's not paralyzed anymore." I smiled at him while continuing to gaze in his eyes. This was weird right? I just couldn't help myself. I felt drawn to him right now.

I rose off of him and held a hand out for him. He looked at me once more before taking it. I pulled him up using all my strength. He came flying up all too hard.

"Whoa." I let go of his hand, nervous after doing that. He looked just as amazed as I was but shook it off.

* * *

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked while reading the words on the computer screen. They were able to get the bestiary off a flash drive on Allison's grandfather's keys.

"It looks like Latin." I told him.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott asked.

"It's called a kanima." We all turned and saw Derek walking towards us with Erica by his side. I gave her a smile, glad that she was okay.

"You knew the whole time." Stiles looked irritated.

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott said.

"Or who."

"What else do you know?"

"Just stories. Rumors."

"But, it's like us?

"A shape shifter yes, but it's not right. It's like a…"

"An abomination." I finished. Derek looked up at me and nodded.

"Derek, we need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents." Scott said to him.

"You trust them?" Oh god, here comes angry Derek.

"Nobody trusts anyone. That's the problem. While were here arguing about who's on what side there's something scarier and faster than any of us and its killing people! And we still don't know anything about it!"

"I know one thing, when I find it; I'm going to kill it." Derek turned and strode off.

* * *

 _It was completely dark and the air was still. Yet I still managed to see the dark form besides the bush. I held my breath in when red eyes started to flare._

 _"Derek?" I took a step closer to him. A deep growl escaped from him._

 _"Why are you growling at me?" I took a few more steps forward until I was finally close enough to see. The form was not Derek. It didn't even look human._

 _"You're not Derek." I quickly stumbled back and started to run. The leaves were cracking and the ground felt like it was shaking underneath. Branches scratched at my face as I ran through the trees. The sound of the thing following me was getting closer, too close. I tried to run faster. There was no light in sight and who knows how much longer I could run before the thing gets to me. I spotted a thick branch that hung over another tree. Without thinking I quickly grabbed it, curling my body up onto it. I started climbing up the tree until the branches were thin as sticks. I was so distracted that I didn't notice how high up I was. The city lights were shining bright just north over a cliff. Wait a second, that cliff looked extremely familiar. Why does it look so familiar? Then it hit me, it was the same cliff I almost fell off of when that wolf was chasing me. But that was in a dream. That must be it then. I'm dreaming. I don't have a clue on how I ended up out here. It had to be a dream._

 _"Wake up Ruby!" I told myself._

 _"Wake up!"_

I shot up and looked around. There were trees surrounding me just like last time.

"Are you kidding me? I swear to god this better not become a habit." I picked myself up off the ground and picked the leaves out of my hair. Luckily I had my phone in my pants pocket this time. I pulled it out and turned on the flashlight. It looked like the same spot I ended up last time, which was kind of weird. Why did I end up here again?

"Derek?!" I knew it wasn't smart to call out in the woods when I was alone and defenseless but maybe he was out here again. I waited for a few seconds for any sound. But there was none.

"Great." I mumbled and began to walk, pointing the flashlight around. There was a brief moment of silence when suddenly it sounded like something was running at me.

"Oh shit." Something slammed into me, knocking me off my feet. My back felt like it crushed as I fell flat to the ground. I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw golden eyes and a set of fangs. His mouth widened and came at me.

"Get off of me!" In a swift movement I swiped my hand across his face. It felt like an ordinary hit but there were four streaks on his cheek like it was done with claws. He quickly backed off and held his cheek. I looked down at my hands. I swore I saw something on my nails, but it disappeared too fast. I managed to stand on my feet again and sprinted. Why did something always happen similar in my dreams? What the hell? Just like my dream, I noticed a branch hanging off one of the trees. This better work. I grabbed the branch and swung around it pulling myself up onto it. It felt like something you would do in gymnastics. I reached up for the branch above it and started to climb. It was sort of like gym class, except there was no harness and there was someone after me. The growling began again. Except this time there were multiple growls. There was a sudden yelp from below. I tried to focus down. It was so dark and hard to see.

"Come on, Liv." I strained my eyes and it was strange. My vision actually seemed to appear five times better. I looked down and saw the werewolf who attacked me limp on the ground. This was my chance to get the hell out and dodge. I began climbing down and froze before hopping off. What if he got up right when I was down? Or what if the other thing tries to attack me also?

"Liv?" No way.

"Derek?" I crossed my fingers. Please let it be him.

"It's me. You're safe to come down now." Without hesitation, I jumped off the last branch and ran into the dark figure that stood there waiting.

"Thank god, you came." I squeezed him tightly, not caring that he probably didn't like it. To my surprise, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I relaxed in his arms and took him in. He smelt like pine and other outdoorsy scents.

"Did you hear me?" I asked through his leather jacket.

"I was already on my way here. I had a feeling you would end up out here again." He spoke through my hair. I pulled back and looked into his hazel eyes.

"Derek, please tell me. Tell me what you meant when were stuck in that pool. Don't lie to me either; I deserve to know the truth." He wore a worried look and his eyes traveled down.

"I said you had a gift and you were special."

"Yes, go on."

"I don't think this is the best time."

"Why wouldn't it be? Just say it."

"You just found out about the supernatural world. I think it's too soon, I can't Liv."

"Derek, tell me please!"

"You're not a werewolf. But you're very similar."

"So what am I then?"

"Liv, you're a werecat."

I snorted before breaking out into laughter. I actually laughed so hard I needed to hold my sides because of a cramp.

"A werecat? Ha! I never thought I would hear that. But seriously Derek, what is it really?" But he just stared back at me.

"Oh god, you're serious aren't you?" He couldn't be.

"I wasn't sure at first. When I first saw you, I smelt it. The first night you woke up in the woods and told me what had happened to you, I started to make the connections. Then I saw what you did to that werewolf and how you climbed the tree, it all just made sense." I couldn't answer him. My heart started to hammer in my chest I thought it might actually come out. I grabbed the tree for support and breathed heavily.

"I-I can't be, it just isn't real." The words choked from mouth. Derek placed his hand on my back and turned me around to face him.

"This doesn't make sense; it doesn't explain why I woke up in the woods or why I get the headaches and blackout.

"You were starting to turn. When you get angry, nervous, whenever you emotions start to become heightened, that's what happens."

"Oh god, I'm going to turn into a cat?"

"No, not exactly. You're like us."

"So my face is going to grow hair and turn into a weird shape and I'm going to have glowing eyes, fangs, and claws?"

"No. You will have glowing eyes and claws. Fangs I'm not sure."

"Well at least I won't grow face hair. But it still doesn't explain waking up in the woods."

"You were marking you territory."

"What am I a coyote?"

"Coyotes have dens."

"That's nice to know."

"When you go to sleep, you come out here."

"Wait, this isn't the second time I've done this?"

"You've been doing it every night since you got here." This was starting to become too much to handle.

"It still doesn't all add up. How can I be this thing, this werecat?" He didn't answer. He wasn't going to tell me.

"Derek." My voice became stern.

"I think you've learned enough. Let's get you home." He grabbed my arm and started to pull me forward. I shook it out of his grasp and stopped behind him.

"Tell me."

"Liv, I-"

"Tell me!" I repeated.

"You were adopted."

 **Author's Note: Hi! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I always had plans for Liv and I wanted to make her something that hasn't been introduced on the show yet. Since Kate Argent is werejaguar, I couldn't make her that especially with the way she was turned. So I hope you all liked the outcome. Please review. Honestly, even just a one worded review will make my day!**

 **Xo Xo**

 **Morgan**


End file.
